


Missing

by elizabeta_draculea



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeta_draculea/pseuds/elizabeta_draculea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após tanto tempo, Rei continuava procurando. O cavaleiro prateado continua a crer que iria encontrá-lo novamente, um dia. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele morria. Em sua mente uma única pergunta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuryiaTsukiyono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuryiaTsukiyono/gifts).



> Warnings/Avisos: Relacionamento explícito entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino). Não contém spoiler, mas se situa depois de Zero Black Blood.  
> Disclaimer: Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga ainda estaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Para Suryia, querida amiga que está ao meu lado aguentando minhas crises ultimamente.

_I step off the train,_  
I'm walking down your street again,  
and past your door,  
but you don't live there anymore. 

Rei parou a moto em frente ao portão fechado. Sempre era a mesma coisa que o levava ali: uma esperança, um desejo. Um sonho. Ele já deveria ter perdido as esperanças de reencontrá-lo, tanto tempo se passara sem nenhuma notícia. Talvez Gonza soubesse de algo, talvez ele tivesse alguma coisa nova. Talvez.

            - Zero, irá entrar? - Shiruba disse com a voz pesada de tristeza. Odiava ver seu cavaleiro se torturando daquele jeito.

            - Para que? Ele não está aí mesmo. - Rei disse suspirando e dando partida novamente na moto. De qualquer forma ele retornaria, Shiruba sabia disso.

_It's years since you've been there._  
Now you've disappeared somewhere  
like outer space,  
you've found some better place, 

Desde que Kouga Saejima desaparecera sem avisos, Rei voltava ali todos os dias. Ele dera um tempo com o aparecimento de Ring, mas com tudo resolvido era fácil de saber onde o moreno estaria. Shiruba sentia a dor e a tristeza de seu cavaleiro, seu coração partido. Ela era uma das únicas que sabia o real relacionamento entre os dois cavaleiros. Garo ter desaparecido sem avisar ninguém, muito menos ao Zero mostrava que algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido. Ela tinha quase certeza que o cavaleiro dourado estava morto.

Todos tinham essa certeza, aliás. Até no Senado, entre os outros cavaleiros makai. Garo havia desaparecido anos atrás, sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Kouga Saejima era um homem morto, o único que não acreditava nisso era Rei Suzumura.  Ele se negava a acreditar que Kouga estava morto, que ele simplesmente havia deixado de existir. Seu coração mantinha a esperança de um dia reencontrá-lo, de rever o rosto severo e belo, de sentir novamente as mãos do amante em seu corpo. Não, o ruivo não era apenas seu amante, eles já haviam deixado esse estágio muito tempo antes.

_and I miss you  
\- like the deserts miss the rain._

Quando tudo começara? Ah é, quando Kouga quase cedera para o lado negro de sua alma, permanecendo com a armadura acima do tempo permitido. Quando finalmente conseguiram vencer Barago, Messiah e Kiba e voltaram para a casa do cavaleiro dourado, Rei nem soube como foi apenas que quando o ruivo fechara a porta ele o havia imprensado contra a parede, os lábios sobre o dele em desespero.

Kouga retribuiu o beijo com fome, segurando a cintura do moreno com as mãos e mostrando que sabia bem o que fazer. Rei já tivera muitos amantes, muitos mesmo, mas nenhum poderia ser comparado com o ruivo. O que ele era capaz de fazer com as mãos, a boca, o corpo inteiro. Eles conseguiram chegar ao quarto com dificuldade, a roupa jogada pelo caminho enquanto lutavam por quem iria dominar e quem seria dominado.

Rei mordeu devagar a boca do ruivo, o empurrando para a cama e se deitando sobre ele. Kouga aceitou por um momento, virando os dois de posição e ficando por cima. Prestes a reclamar, Zero parou a frase antes mesmo de iniciá-la, a mão do ruivo indo direto ao seu membro já bem duro e o fazendo gritar e gemer ao mesmo tempo. Garo usava a palma para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado, podendo sentir a pele áspera e grossa pelos treinos e pelo uso da espada.

            - Ahhhh Kouga! O que está.... ahhhhhh... - Rei jogou a cabeça para trás gritando.

            - Descobri um lugar em que gosto do tanto que fala. - Kouga apertara devagar a glande com o polegar, voltando a masturbar a base do sexo do moreno, sorrindo depois. - Principalmente quando grita o meu nome.

            - Você se acha muito ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Garo. - Rei se contorceu sentindo os lábios do ruivo na sua ereção. Deuses ele ia...

Kouga não deixou nem que pensasse já engolindo o membro duro com a boca e a deslizando pela garganta. Rei enfiou os dedos no cabelo vermelho, arqueando as costas e gritando ainda mais alto. A língua do ruivo era demoníaca, parecia incendiar cada veia em seu corpo.

Era algo incrível o que o ruivo fazia usando a boca, a língua. Zero mordeu os lábios com força para segurar os gritos, não resistindo quando sentiu dedos o tocando em sua entrada. Kouga colocou dois dedos bem fundos no canal de uma vez só, começando a estocar com a mão ali. Rei ia explodir, ele nunca perdera o controle em tão pouco tempo. Nunca alguém o fizera gozar tão rápido na vida e apenas o chupando.

Deixando que o corpo caísse na cama do ruivo, Zero estava meio nas nuvens quando foi puxado com força e virado de bruços. Kouga segurou o moreno pelas ancas, empinando seu quadril e começando a beijar e a morder a pele clara de sua bunda. Rei soltou um grito de surpresa quando Garo enfiara o rosto em seu rego, lambendo cada prega, enfiando a língua dentro do buraquinho que piscava.

Kouga segurou a coluna do cavaleiro prateado, a forçando para baixo um pouco e fazendo com que ele esfregasse o sexo semiduro contra o lençol, sem parar de brincar com o buraquinho rosado. Rei já implorava para que o ruivo o comesse com força depois de alguns minutos, rebolando contra o rosto dele. Ficando de joelhos e voltando a segurar o moreno pelo quadril e encaixando a ereção nele.

Rei mal conseguiu gritar quando foi invadido de uma vez só pelo membro duro do cavaleiro dourado, sendo estocado e forçado para frente. Ele tentou se apoiar sem conseguir. Kouga o preenchia por completo, suas arremetidas eram fortes e precisas, mas não violentas. Zero nunca sentira aquele tipo de resposta em um amante, aquele tipo de prazer.

Kouga deitou sobre as costas do moreno, beijando sua nuca e seu pescoço, fazendo a pele dele se arrepiar inteira enquanto arfava e respirava no seu cangote. Rei acompanhava as arremetidas rebolando da mesma forma, o barulho de pele com pele se esfregando, carne batendo na carne. O suor escorria por todos os poros dos dois cavaleiros.

Segurando na cabeceira da cama para ter um melhor apoio, Kouga continuou a estocar. Entrando e saindo mais rápido e mais forte, ele sentiu Rei contrair os músculos do canal, dificultando seus movimentos. Quase quebrando a madeira que segurava com os dedos, o ruivo abaixou a cabeça procurando a boca do moreno com a própria, o beijo meio de lado o levando ao abismo.

Rei fora preenchido pelo jato quente, já sentindo o sêmen  escorrendo por suas coxas e não mais aguentando. O gozo veio tão forte que o fez perder os sentidos por alguns segundos, desmontando sobre a cama com o corpo maior por sobre ele. Kouga não tinha noção de quanto tempo ele precisou para se recuperar e sair de cima do cavaleiro prateado, deitando e o puxando para si.

Ficaram assim um bom tempo, somente se olhando e sem falarem nada. Rei já estava aguardando o momento em que seria expulso do quarto, pensando em evitar isso e levantar para ir embora.

            - Eu não quero apenas te comer, Rei. - Kouga disse devagar olhando o moreno.

Rei não entendera o que ele queria dizer ali, mas concordou com ele de qualquer forma. Quando ia levantar viu o ruivo o abraçar e o envolver com os braços, o forçando a ficar quieto na cama, adormecendo. Aquilo nem parecia que tinha sido há tantos anos atrás e mesmo com muitos altos e baixos, ele finalmente havia entendido o que o Kouga queria dizer.

_Could you be dead?_  
You always were two steps ahead  
of everyone.  
We'd walk behind while you would run. 

Para apenas um dia, depois de uma caçada, desaparecer sem deixar vestígios. Já haviam se passado alguns anos, três pelo menos, desde que o vira pela última vez. Desde então Rei passava os dias indo até sua casa, a casa que eles chegaram a dividir um dia, voltando para a própria casa, indo para o bar e procurando matar quantos horrors pudesse. Talvez um soubesse o que acontecera com o Garo. Talvez um pudesse levá-lo até o amor de sua vida.

Algumas noites ele sonhava com o passado, com o tempo que estivera ao lado do ruivo. Não era apenas o sexo, que sim era muito bom. Kouga o satisfazia de todas as formas possíveis, mas era também o resto. Eles se completavam em tudo, mesmo sendo tão diferentes. Quando tentara cozinhar algo no aniversário do Garo e quase o matara e ele ainda assim continuou comendo aquele negócio estranho.

_I look up at your house,_  
and I can almost hear you shout  
down to me  
where I always used to be, 

Rei não desistia, ele precisava acreditar que iria reencontrá-lo. E por isso ele voltava mais uma vez ao mesmo portão fechado. Gonza pedira para ele ficar ali, morar ali e esperar pelo Kouga, mas não tinha como fazer isso. O mordomo também acreditava que seu jovem patrão iria retornar. Às vezes, ele tomava coragem e entrava e ia conversar com o criado da família Saejima.

_and I miss you -  
like the deserts miss the rain._

Não hoje pelo visto. Dando a partida na moto, Rei saiu dali e voltou para a própria casa, preso em seus pensamentos. Ele se jogou na cama e colocou os braços por sobre o rosto, não querendo chorar, mas apenas conseguindo isso. Shiruba o ouviu soluçar até dormir. Se ela pudesse fazer algo, se ela pudesse encontrar o cavaleiro dourado.

No outro dia, novamente ele estava lá parado e olhando. Dessa vez decidira ir falar com Gonza, encontrando o mordomo na entrada. Os dois se olharam com o mais velho se curvando diante o cavaleiro.

            - Rei-sama, quanto tempo. - Gonza disse meio apagado.

            - Gonza. - Rei disse sem saber o que falar.

            - Eu vou preparar um chá, fique a vontade. - Gonza entrou na casa, deixando o moreno ali sozinho.

Rei entrou e ficou parado na porta olhando tudo em seus devidos lugares. Até mesmo o quadro que a Kaoru fizera estava na parede, no mesmo lugar. Desde que eles iniciaram o relacionamento que a desenhista decidira voltar para a Itália. Ele sentiu novamente aquela vontade de gritar, de sair dali correndo sem saber para onde ir e o que fazer.

_Back on the train,_  
I ask why did I come again.  
Can I confess  
I've been hanging around your old address? 

Sem falar nada, Zero virou e saiu da casa correndo. Subindo na moto e voltando para o bar que sempre ficava, ele não disse nada apenas se jogou em uma das cadeiras pedindo um  White Russian atrás do outro, tentando realmente afogar toda a dor que sentia naquele momento.

_And the years have proved_  
to offer nothing since you moved.  
You're long gone  
but I can't move on, 

            - Rei. - Shiruba disse. - Você precisa esquecer. Seguir em frente.

Ela sabia que seria em vão, que seu cavaleiro nunca iria seguir em frente ou esquecer. Nunca, mas ela precisava falar algo, precisava tentar algo para que ele não se destruísse ainda mais. Quando o aviso de horror surgiu, Rei já havia bebido bem mais do que podia.

_and I miss you -  
like the deserts miss the rain_

Rei chegou ao local ainda meio tonto, encontrando o horror com facilidade e partindo para cima dele, sem pensar, sem nem tentar se proteger. Era como se ele buscasse a própria morte, ainda mais descuidado. Shiruba teve a certeza que seu cavaleiro não iria sair daquela caçada vivo.

_I step off the train,_  
I'm walking down your street again,  
and past your door,  
I guess you don't live there anymore. 

Ela observou em desespero quando ele perdera as duas espadas e fora jogado longe contra a parede, o horror vindo à direção onde o moreno caíra. Gritando o nome do cavaleiro prateado e pedindo para ele reagir, sabendo que não iria fazer nada. A única coisa que o medalhão pode fazer foi observar o sangue espirrar e cair sobre o asfalto.

_It's years since you've been there._  
Now you've disappeared somewhere  
like outer space,  
you've found some better place, 

Rei ficou aguardando o golpe, ele não vindo. O moreno abriu os olhos e pensou que já estava morto. Ele deveria estar morto ou louco. Parado a sua frente com a espada molhada com o sangue do horror estava o Garo. Estava sujo, machucado. Magro. Mas era ele mesmo. Kouga.

_and I miss you -_  
and I miss you -  
you've found some better place, 

            - Kouga. - Rei disse chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

            - Desculpe... eu demorei.... - Kouga caiu de joelhos no chão.

Rei moveu-se rápido e foi até o namorado, segurando seu rosto e vendo como estava. Deuses era verdade, era ele mesmo. Quando sentiu o toque conhecido em suas mãos, não teve como resistir mais, chorando em desespero.

_and I miss you -  
like the deserts miss the rain_

            - Onde você estava esse tempo todo? - Rei disse querendo beijar o ruivo.

            - Makai. - Kouga falou cansado, abrindo os olhos para o moreno. - Foi muito difícil voltar, mas eu consegui. Você me guiou de volta.

Rei não quis saber de mais nada, não por aquele momento. A boca trêmula encontrou a do namorado em um beijo longo, o abraçando com força. Mais tarde ele iria entender tudo aquilo, mais tarde ele iria descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Agora o que ele precisava era apenas matar toda a saudade que tinha do Kouga. Saudades como do deserto pela chuva.

_and I miss you -_  
like the deserts miss the rain (deserts miss the rain)

  



End file.
